1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-screen display apparatus and more particularly to the multi-screen display apparatus including a plurality of image display apparatuses aligned to form one screen.
2. Description of the Background Art
A multi-screen display apparatus is known which includes a plurality of display apparatuses combined to form a large screen. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-168402, the multi-screen display apparatus is proposed which reconstitutes, in the event of a breakdown of any one of the plurality of display apparatuses that form a large screen, the display system of the multi-screen by detecting the broken video display apparatus through the external control and powering off the unit monitor that is not included in the maximum screen formation information.
The technique is known by which, in a display apparatus including a plurality of input signal ports, the automatic signal switching takes place in the absence of the currently displayed video signal such that a signal of another input signal port is displayed (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-103277 (1993)).
The conventional multi-screen display apparatus has controlled, through the external controller, the operation of each of the plurality of display apparatuses that form a multi-screen, requiring the larger apparatus formation. In a case where any one of the display apparatuses fails to receive signals, the video displayed on the multi-screen is, on the whole, partially omitted. Even if the signal switching takes place in the display apparatus receiving no signal such that another signal is displayed, the video displaying of the multi-screen lacks unity on the whole.